Suicide Didn't Work
by TechnoMaster'sWaltz-Poet1672
Summary: No child can ever resist a surprise, but for Jessica it's the last one she'll ever have. In this life anyways...This is just an idea that I had for a short little story and does not correspond with the lore or games. I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's that right goes to Scott Cawthon respectfully.
1. Lovely Shades of Purple

Soft whimpers echoed through the halls, bumping from one wall to another before fading away, only to be replaced by new ones. The broken young girl lay huddled beneath a table, her knees bent to her chest tightly. Her once beautiful wavy black hair was now matted, with clumps of dried blood. The red liquid was beginning to leak through her clothes and drip on to the cold tiled floor.

The girl's dark blue eyes were starting to cloud, as the memories kept repeating, over and over. The color purple, it had always been her most favorite in the spectrum of light and dark shades. It was funny, just so damn funny. Why had she let them talk her into following...him? The man with the soft seducing voice. The man with the big friendly smile. The man dressed in such a lovely shade of purple.

There was something not right about him, his smile just seemed to be a little too...fake. Jessica let out a blood choked sob as her friend's far away voices swept through her tired mind.

"Come on Jessica, lighten up for a change." Toby snickered glaring at her with his piercing green eyes.

"Don't waste your time Toby." A girl stepped up crossing her arms while giving a ruthful glance at her. "She's always trying to ruin a good time."

"Guys haven't you heard of stranger danger, I don't trust this guy." Jessica protested with a frown.

"I agree with her." Treven voiced evenly, glaring at the two blondes while they returned the hate filled stare.

Toby gave a sigh before giving a small friendly smile. "Boy you two can be so stubborn sometimes," he chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Treven muttered rolling his eyes.

Vanessa gave her an encouraging look. "Come on Jessica that man said that he had something to show us!"

Jessica facepalmed before giving a deadpanned look towards her best friend. "You just think he's hot," she stated flatly.

"He is kinda cute," Vanessa murmured before blushing when she noticed that the three others were staring at her.

"Umm...Vanessa I think he heard you," Treven whispered.

Jessica took a glance behind her noticing the man leaning against a nearby door. The man looked mildly flustered and was very much trying to avoid any sort of eye contact.

"Way to go girl!" Toby chuckled lightheartedly.

The group turned back to the situation at hand. They made eye contact and came to a conclusive if not slightly reluctant decision. No one could say that they were not curious of this surprise the man had mentioned.

Parting from the group Toby walked up to the man "Hey...umm what's your name?" Toby faltered.

The man gave a short laugh before smiling rather creepily at the teenager. "Vincent."

Toby swallowed feeling uncomfortable. "What's the surprise Vincent?"

Vincent's smile widened as he walked away from him. Without turning around the man uttered a couple words. "Follow me."

Looking at each other in puzzlement they stood there for a few moments. Toby and Vanessa smiled at each other before racing down the hallway, trying to catch up with Vincent. Treven walked up to Jessica and held her hand in his. He gave a small smile and a wink before running off after the others. Pushing the uneasy feeling to the back of her mind Jessica started sprinting after him.


	2. Living Wires

Vincent led them to a small room at the back of the restaurant. Toby took one look into the doorway before turning to the man with a raised eyebrow. "Dude I just came out of the closet I have no intention of going back in."

Vincent looked really creeped out by this point, but he kept s strained smile on his face. He gave a gesture towards the door and Toby sighed. Fine let's see what you've got," he mused. Walking into the room with Venessa following his lead. Jessica glanced at Vincent who gave a small nod, reluctantly she walked into the room with Treven behind her.

"Where's the surprise?" Toby queried, glancing at the dust and cobwebs that the room held.

Vincent was silent, his eyes were moving from one kid to another, studying them. "It's time we had a little fun," Vincent whispered, his voice had a somewhat remorseful tone to it. The man's eyes rolled back in his head and then disappeared leaving dark black holes. His mouth gaped open as a feminine voice emitted out of it. "Your bodies are so beautiful, so fleshy. Come closer, let me feel your skin, let me hide."

Jessica was paralyzed, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Toby let out a panicked screech as Vincent jumped on top of him. Wires ejected from his body and started to dig into his flesh. The boy's shrieks filled the air, along with streams of blood and other fluids.

"Get off of him!" Vanessa cried, attempting to jump on to Vincent.

A wire flew up and struck her across the stomach, slicing into her smooth flesh. Blood erupted from her mouth as her intestines slithered onto the floor. Vanessa's body moved in erratic movements, until finally all movement stopped besides a twitch every now and then.

Vincent drew back from Toby's now lifeless body, retracting his wires with him. The man turned to stare at the two remaining children, he was still smiling. "His will was too strong, I couldn't take control of him before his body gave out."

A feminine voice mused, "perhaps one of you will work." The man said looking straight at Jessica.

Jessica felt hot tears fall down her face as Vincent closed in. He pounced landing on top of her violently. She screamed as the wires began to cut jagged patterns and dig deep into her flesh.

Vincent let out a scream of his own and rolled off of her, revealing Treven standing in front of her with wide traumatized eyes. In his hands he held a taser which he had grabbed from Vincent's back pocket.

Treven clasped her hand and pushed her in front of him. They made it to the door and Treven reached forward and inserted the key he had taken along with the taser. The door unlocked with a click and with a sudden shove Treven flung Jessica into the hallway.

Jessica looked back to see wires covering Trevens body, burying into his flesh and moving throughout. The boy was yanked back and the door slammed shut behind him. A soft clicking sound was heard as the door was once again locked, and then there was silence.


	3. A Promise

Jessica continued to cry, her breaths coming in ragged gasps. There was so much pain, so much sadness.

"There's no need to cry little one."

Jessica stiffened as she heard the soft voice. She tried to tug away frantically as someone picked her up and cradled her in their arms.

"Hush it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Jessica managed to look up and her mind swirled in confusion. It was one of the animatronics, the one who always wore the mask.

The Puppet's head was tilted to one side and the smile that was plastered on its face almost seemed to be...forced. Looking down at her with pinprick eyes the Puppet rocked her in its long arms, back and forth soothingly. It started to hum a soft tune, one of which Jessica had heard many times.

"Will the pain last forever?" Jessica asked looking up at the animatronic. The Puppet's smile faltered slightly as it looked down at the dying girl.

"No my dear." The Marionette whispered.

Jessica was silent for a few moments, her breath coming in rasping sessions. "It's not supposed to hurt when you die, but there's so much pain. When will it stop?"

The animatronic froze staring down at the child in his arms. He could plainly see that she was suffering, the ragged gash in her back and other injuries were slowly ending her fragile life. The Puppet gently hugged the girl against him, waiting for the comfort to make her doze a bit. He brushed the girl's hair off of her pale face looking sadly over it. With a quick movement he slashed her throat with his sharp claw-like finger, the flesh split open like a gaping mouth.

Jessica's eyes opened wide as she saw the Puppet leaning over her. Oil trails dripped down from his eyes as her vision blurred to red, then black, and finally that lovely shade of purple. The pain faded as a whisper flooded into the nothingness.

"I'm so sorry my little one. I'll put you back together, I will make everything alright, I promise...


	4. Digital

Jessica opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Why was she slumped against the wall? The last thing that she remembered was the...

"No," she whispered as her eyes caught sight of her hands, they were yellow, made with plastic. Slowly raising her hands to her face Jessica felt around, she stopped all movement in shock. "I have a...beak," she choked out.

Jessica looked around frantically before running into the girl's bathroom. Facing the mirror two blue eyes stared back at her, but they weren't her's. The animatronic Toy Chica stood in her place its whole body twitching violently from side to side. Jessica collapsed on the ground letting out sorrow filled sobs. Tears raked down her new face, her very own mask.

She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head, scanning the darkness. The Puppet knelt down beside her his smile having turned into a look of sympathy. "Honey please forgive me," he murmured looking at her with pleading eyes. "You were not the first ones to have died in this place."

"Where are my friends?" Jessica asked looking at the other animatronic in desperation.

"They haven't awakened yet."

"We were supposed to be dead. Why did you bring us back, why did you trap us in these suits?"

"He likes to play with children, it doesn't matter if they're dead or alive." The Puppet hissed.

Jessica meant his gaze, "how long will it take before we are not children anymore? Just how many years do we have until our humanity has rusted away, along with these metal bodies?"

With that Jessica got up and walked away, never looking back. The Puppet got up about to follow her, but he stopped himself, listening to her footsteps grow fainter and fainter. He sunk to the floor and covered his mask with his clawed hands. Tears streaked down following the purple trail, unnoticed by the figure quietly singing to himself.

"One day this song will finally end my children." The Puppet whispered into the darkness. "Until then wait my precious little ones, all we can do is wait."


End file.
